


Главное — разнообразие

by Mozilla, NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica





	Главное — разнообразие

— Уже можно открывать глаза? — спрашивает Кагами.

— Нет, постой, пять секунд, — отвечает Кисе, и Кагами послушно ждет, сидя в кресле.

Интересно, куда увела фантазия Кисе на этот раз? Кагами помнит торт с изображением Кисе на их первую годовщину — крем, которым оно было нарисовано, тогда послужил им отличной смазкой. На Новый год Кисе притащил дилдо тошнотворного розового цвета, которое, как он уверял, отлично смотрелось в Кагами. Сам Кагами этого не видел, но ради крышесносных ощущений готов был поверить на слово. На день Святого Валентина Кисе поставил на стол шоколадный член и начал его облизывать. Кагами не дотерпел до конца представления — трахнул Кисе на том же столе. И еще несколько восхитительных минут слизывал с его задницы шоколадную крошку, в которую превратился подарок.

Так что же он придумал теперь?

— Ну, можно? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Кагами, и Кисе говорит:

— Теперь — да.

Кагами открывает глаза — и застывает, не в силах отвести взгляд.

Кисе на кровати абсолютно голый, ноги расставлены так широко, что Кагами прекрасно видно его гладко выбритую промежность. И пальцы, красивые длинные пальцы, которые Кисе неторопливо вставляет в себя. 

— Сидеть, — почти приказывает Кисе, и Кагами понимает, что машинально поднялся с кресла, пытаясь подойти ближе. — Сегодня ты только смотришь.

Кисе оглядывается через плечо, как будто проверяя, послушается ли его Кагами. Как будто у того есть выбор — он со стоном падает обратно в кресло, не споря.

Кисе облизывает пальцы один за другим, а потом снова трогает себя внизу, небрежно водит по блестящей от смазки коже, оглаживает мошонку, а потом снова вводит палец внутрь — слишком медленно, кощунственно! Он откидывает голову на подушку, дышит тяжело и шумно, добавляя второй палец. Кагами не может оторваться от покрасневшего, растянутого входа, куда ему до одури хочется вломиться прямо сейчас.

Но он терпит. И смотрит.

Кисе вставляет третий палец, проводит ими по кругу, а затем разводит в стороны. Кагами нервно сглатывает — нет, это не подарок, это пытка, мать его, пытка! 

— Нравится? — хрипло спрашивает Кисе, и Кагами хватает только на глупое «Угу».

А тот продолжает трахать себя у него на глазах. Наращивает темп, с каждым движением раскрывая себя все сильнее. И Кагами не выдерживает:

— Больше не могу.

— Ты еще долго продержался, — смеется Кисе и прогибается в пояснице, когда Кагами кладет руки ему на бедра. — Я думал, ты и двух минут не протянешь.

Кагами не собирается отвечать — он собирается оттрахать Кисе так, чтобы тот не то что смеяться, дышать забывал. Кисе отводит руку, но Кагами перехватывает ее, заламывает за спину, не давая двигаться — не только Кисе умеет дразнить. 

И, стянув джинсы до колен, приставляет ноющий член ко входу. Растянутые мышцы легко пропускают головку, позволяя сразу войти до самого конца — с первого толчка. Кисе глухо стонет, уткнувшись головой в подушку. А Кагами сразу же берет быстрый темп, толкается сильно и резко, от чего Кисе разъезжаются колени, и он едва не валится на кровать.

Кагами отпускает его руку, помогает устоять, придерживая за бедра. Кисе тут же тянется к себе, но Кагами опережает его: член в руке тяжелый и твердый, головка сочится смазкой, Кисе на грани.

Кагами ускоряется, зная, что и сам долго не продержится. Кисе одуряюще сжимает его внутри, его член легко скользит у Кагами в ладони. Кагами наклоняется, почти ложась на Кисе, касается губами влажного от пота плеча и чувствует, как руку заливает вязкая сперма. Он вжимается в Кисе всем телом, перед глазами плывет, и он кончает, захлебываясь именем Кисе на выдохе.

Кагами растягивается на кровати и гладит Кисе по спине и по ягодицам, собирая пальцами собственную сперму, которая медленно стекает из горячего растянутого входа.

— Отличный подарок, — говорит он прямо ему на ухо.

— Я старался, — Кисе поворачивается лицом и касается его губ в легком поцелуе. — С днем рождения, Кагамиччи.


End file.
